This invention relates generally to the field of door lock covers of a type including a pair of oppositely disposed side walls interconnected by a narrow web which in installed condition overlie the edge of a door in the area of a resiliently mounted latch member. Such devices are particularly useful in the installation of replacement locks which may be of configuration other than the original locks, but may also be used in original lock installation as well. Devices of the general type are well known in the art, and the invention lies in specific constructional details which permit low cost fabrication and the homologation of certain parts for use with doors of different effective widths.
The United States patent to Allenbaugh, U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,605, of June 27, 1972, discloses a typical installation of the instant type, in which the centrally disposed web which overlies the free longitudinal edge of the door is provided with a relieved rectangular area to accommodate the end plate of the lock with which the door is provided. A central opening in the relieved area permits the cylinder housing the latch member to pass therethrough, and a pair of screws interconnects the end plate with threaded openings in the relieved area to fix the location of the end plate. Since the relieved area is formed integrally from the web itself, the screw holes are not very deep, and are not suitable for use with self tapping screws. In some cases, this construction is formed by broaching the holes to provide an axially longer threaded distance prior to the subsequent threading operation.